His Captive, His Killer
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes promised herself that she would get rid of the king that has brought nothing but grief to her country and when she is intentionally caught, she sets her plan in motion.


Hey guys! Okay, so this is a new fic that is going to be dark- like really dark, I think. This is also a trial, so I will continue or not based on the feedback.

His Captive, His Killer

Summary: Caroline Forbes promised herself that she would get rid of the king that has brought nothing but grief to her country and when she is intentionally caught, she sets her plan in motion.

**WARNING: Klaus is the king and he is really very cruel, so he uses compulsion in this chapter to have a woman bend to his will, so it is without consent!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sound of the twigs breaking under somebody's weight was heard in the deep night. The sky was dark and not a single star shined its light. The full moon ceased to exist and the person that was walking through the woods had a task that needed to be completed quickly and efficiently.<p>

Caroline Forbes was part of a league of people that wanted to see the present king fall. The king was a brutal man and he cared not about his people. He was selfish and he only cared about himself. He lived a luxurious life in his opulent castle and the people of the working class waited on him and did as they were told because they feared for their lives and those that they loved would be put in jeopardy if they refused.

The girl was of twenty years and even though she was young, she was one of the best in the league. Many people didn't know about the existence of the league because it was a private establishment formed for the sole purpose of giving the people of their country a better life without the selfish king.

Of course, the blonde was not the first to be sent out on a mission to kill the king, but she was certainly going to be the last because she had a willpower that many people weren't lucky enough to hold. Those that came before her were either killed by the prowling beasts in the woods or slaughtered by the king himself when they were captured. She knew what _he _did to those unfortunate souls and he wasn't one that killed them quickly. He would torture them for days on end and only when their bodies were mutilated badly and they surrendered, he killed them by draining their blood.

Her late-father was the founder of the league and he established the league as soon as the present king conquered their country. William Forbes hoped to have a son that would take over his league, but since he wasn't given one, he settled for his daughter.

William's wife was against their daughter joining the league, but William was able to persuade her into allowing such a thing to occur. Eventually, Elizabeth Forbes reluctantly agreed and ever since their daughter's fifth birthday, William personally trained her to become the very best. He realized that his daughter was a warrior and that perhaps she would be their savior.

Caroline remembered the day her father told her that he would be setting out to the castle in order to try and kill the king and even though she begged him not to go, he shook his head and said that it was his duty.

Ever since then, Caroline remembered what he told her last.

"_If I do not make it back, make sure to take charge of our people and make sure to lead them to the solitude that they deserve." He told her. "Never give up. Not even when you think there is no light at the end of the tunnel."_

Sighing, the blonde was brought out of her reverie and realized that she could now see the castle in the short distance that lay ahead.

"It is now or never." She told herself as she made her way forward and took out the blueprint that she had of the castle.

She hid in the bushes and tried to make out the details on the blueprint, but since there was no light, she wasn't very successful.

No matter, she knew where it is that she had to go because she had the map engraved in her memory.

* * *

><p>The infamous king sat in his bedchambers as he watched the women before him undress one another. He smirked as they touched one another intimately and licked the blood from each other's neck.<p>

They seemed to move in sync and he groaned as one of the women kneaded the other's breasts.

"Come forward, Lora." He ordered and the brunette did just that as she walked over to him with a dazed expression in her blue eyes.

"Suck, sweetheart." He demanded and she kneeled before him as he pulled down his trousers.

His erection stood proud and long and the brunette clasped his shaft in her hand as she began moving her hand up and down.

"I said suck, did I not?" The king asked her as his eyes darkened with anger.

"Yes," she whispered.

He grabbed her hair harshly and his member slid into her mouth. She began sucking and he thrust himself into her mouth. Lora gagged for a minute because the king's member was sliding against her throat and he tightened his hold on her hair.

With a cry of pain, she tried to get away from him, but he only grabbed her tighter and her eyes widened because the voice in her head was telling her to run like hell, but he wouldn't let her go.

When Lora continued to fight against him, he removed his length from her mouth and forced her to look into his stormy blue-gray eyes that looked deadly.

"Please," she said in a small voice.

"Do as I command, Lora." He ordered. "Unless of course, you want me to force your husband to watch as I fuck you senseless and then kill you."

Lora's eyes filled with tears, but she did as he ordered because she didn't have any power over her senses.

"Good," he sighed as she began to please him the way he wanted her to.

* * *

><p>Caroline entered the castle through the stables, but before she did so, she looked around and made sure that there were no stable hands around.<p>

When she was certain that she was alone, she crept into the stables and then made her way over to the wooden entrance that was covered with hay. Only the people that the king trusted knew that the entrance was there and as she tried to open it, she realized that it was locked.

Caroline sucked in a breath before she looked around for something that she could use in order to break the door. As she searched for something that could be helpful, she spotted a picaxe and reached for it immediately. The picaxe was heavier than she expected it to be, but she was able to get a hold of it anyway.

She knew that she had about a minute to get the damn door open before somebody heard the commotion which is why she took out the box of matches that she kept with her always.

She lay the picaxe on the ground and then began unlocking the stables as quietly as she possibly could.

She knew that if she was going to cause the fire, there would be a higher chance of her getting caught, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was easier if she was caught. Caroline thought that it would be easier if she was caught because then she would be able to see the monstrous king for who he really was and though she knew that she would probably be treated badly, she couldn't bring herself to care because at the end of the day, the king would be dead and the people would be happy.

With a final nod, she lit the match and threw it on the floor and then grabbed another and another until the fire was in full swing.

Once she knew that the stables were going to burn down, she picked up the picaxe and began hitting the wood. Before the fire could get to her, she was jumping inside and with one final look upwards, she heard the distressed sounds of the horses, but knew that they would make it out.

* * *

><p>Klaus was just about to come when a knock sounded on his double mahogany doors.<p>

"Go away!" He shouted as he thrust into the other girl, Giselle, harder and faster.

"Your grace, a fire!" His guard told him from the other side of the door.

"Get it under control then!"

"My lord, it is very urgent. The stables are burning and the fire is spreading faster than it can be contained."

With an angry groan, Klaus slid out of the redhead and walked over to the doors, fully naked.

As he unlocked the doors, the guard looked only at his face with his eyes wide and his hands clasped together.

"How did the bloody fire start?" He questioned as he heard the women behind him.

"We have reason to believe that it was started intentionally."

"And how do you know this? Perhaps, an idiot of a stable hand left his cigar burning."

"Your grace, the stables were unlocked because all of the horses made it out."

"Is Brutus alright?" He questioned, genuinely curious about his favorite black stallion.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," he nodded. "Now, get the guards to the stables and make them help you put the fire out. Threaten them, if necessary. Is that clear?"

"Of course," he nodded. "What about the intruder?"

"The intruder?"

"Old Man Gerard was able to get into the stables and he noticed that there was a hole in the ground. I'm assuming that hole was the hidden passageway." The guard clarified

"Ah," he said. "Well then, it seems like I have an intruder to deal with."

"Do you need some backup?"

"No," he immediately said. "Now leave."

"Yes, your grace." He nodded before he bowed before him and made his way outside.

With a sigh, Klaus turned towards the two women that stood naked before him and he shook his head.

"Come forward," he ordered both of them.

When they did, he put one hand on each of their shoulders before he looked into their eyes.

"Leave my chambers and return in thirty minutes."

"Yes, my lord." They said in unison before they grabbed their clothing and made their way out of his bedchambers.

Once Klaus was alone, he pulled on his trousers and tunic before he made his way out it his bedchambers.

* * *

><p>Caroline could hear all of the commotion that was going on outside and her stomach turned in as she made her way through the dark corridor. There was no light and she could only depend on herself and her eyesight in order to get her to where she had to be.<p>

She knew that by now the king probably knew of everything that was going on and she was certain that she would be seeing him at the end of the hall in a couple of minutes.

She clutched her father's dagger to her heart even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to kill him with it.

After all, he was immortal and had the traits of those that belonged to a vampire.

Caroline never did believe that vampires existed, but considering that her people did, she went along with them.

If she was calculating the time correctly, she was going to be meeting the king face to face in a little over five minutes.

"Papa, I do this for you." She whispered as she looked up at the ceiling. "I will avenge your death as well as the others no matter what."

She felt her eyes fill with tears, but she quickly blinked them away because she refused to come face to face with the man that she hated with every fiber of her being with tears in her eyes. After all, crying was for the weak and Caroline Forbes was not weak nor would she ever be weak.

As the minutes ticked by, she saw light and immediately braced herself because she knew that it was time for her to see who the infamous king was. Caroline knew that she would in no way win, but she wasn't about to give up. Not when her people depended on her for a better life.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood with his arms crossed over his chest and he smirked when he saw a silhouette coming forward.<p>

He watched as the intruder made his way out of the darkness and his eyes widened when he saw the facial features that most certainly belonged to a woman- a beautiful woman at that.

The woman had long blonde hair that shielded the sides of her face and he noticed that her eyes were a bright blue and they seemed to shimmer with fire.

"A woman?" He said aloud, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Do not look so surprised, your grace." She smirked as she curtsied like a lady would.

"Oh, I most certainly am not." He reassured her. "But knowing that a woman snuck in just to get my attention has certainly helped the boosting of my ego even though it is already quite big."

"I certainly did want to get your attention, but I'm afraid it is not in the way in which you believe." She clarified as she tried to keep her heartbeat steady.

"Oh?" He said, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I am afraid that it is time your life has come to an end." She shrugged as she yielded her dagger.

Klaus's eyes widened and he eyed the beauty before him with wonder because she had more prowess than any man that he knew.

"I am afraid that it is time I showed you who I really am." He responded before his fangs elongated and he flashed over to her and bit into her neck so quickly that she couldn't even react.

She felt her energy diminishing and then she sunk into oblivion.

* * *

><p>There you have it! So, should I continue or not?<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
